1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and to an information processing program, in which a text document of a preset form is demonstrated on a display screen in order to permit an operator to take out the desired information.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally, a personal computer, referred to below as a computer device, supervises the entire system based on an operating system (OS), such as Windows 98 (trademark), which is stored in an internal hard disc. The desired processing is carried out as an application software, referred to below as application, is booted through this OS.
A desired browser picture, for example, may be demonstrated by a computer device on a display by booting a WWW (World Wide Web) on the OS through an API (Application Program Interface) under control by a CPU of the computer device. From this browser picture, the site where there exist information resources, such as document or picture, present on the Internet, are specified by inputting a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) represented by a server's name, a port number, a folder name or by a file name. This causes the data, written in HTML (HyperText Markup Language), to be transferred from the information of the so specified Web server to the browser for demonstration on the display screen. The HTML is a description language for burying e.g., the position of pictures, speech, moving pictures or other documents in a document. If another linked URL is input to the display screen, the browser requests the information from another Web server so that the browser is again able to accept HTML data from the Web server.
For example, if a user specifies a restaurant's home page by inputting its URL, a menu or store data are demonstrated by a text document while photos of cooking are demonstrated by a picture, by HTML documents, on a display device of the computer.
Meanwhile, in order to demonstrate a map showing the site of e.g., an installation of destination in the aforementioned HTML document, definite commands for demonstrating a map need to be stated in the HTML document. Consequently, only a string of letters indicating the telephone numbers or addresses of the installation is stated in most of HTML documents, such that the user has to proceed to consult the map based on the so displayed information.
If desired to guide the user to the installation, a map of the surrounding area of the installation or a route map from a landmark such as a nearby station is routinely included in the HTML document. However, since this does not permit the user to grasp the route from the current position to the installation, the user has to search the route by other means.